


Morning Sight

by emmaliza



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domesticity, Fluff and Smut, Hangover, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: Theon's pretending to be asleep because he's hungover and doesn't want to be shouted at for getting so drunk in the first place.However, there are other benefits.





	Morning Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Kink generator provided: "voyeurism + domesticity."

Theon wakes up before his eyes open, and the pounding that immediately fills his head convinces him that it's a good idea to keep those eyes shut. Christ, how much did he drink last night? He's getting too old for this.

Not willing to accept the fact he's now awake and has to deal with his hangover, Theon wraps his arms tighter around the warm body in front of him, burrows his face in Robb's neck, letting the stubble scratch his skin.

Robb.

Right, that's the other reason he shouldn't wake up. He's going to be in trouble.

It's fair enough, really; he did promise Robb that he wouldn't come home pissed. Granted, it's not like he thought Robb believed him, but he still said it, didn't he? He knows Robb doesn't like it when he drinks more than he should. It's not that Robb doesn't trust him – really, Robb probably has more faith in him than he's actually earned – but he worries. He thinks that Theon gets himself in trouble when he drinks. Which he _does_ , but he's pretty good at getting himself in trouble sober too, but you know.

From what he recalls of last night (which, turns out, isn't much), Robb was pretty snappy when Theon staggered home at two in the morning, but figured it was worth delaying the telling off until the next day – after all, there's not much point to giving someone a lecture they won't remember. Theon winces. Really, it would be easier if Robb would get actually, properly mad at him about it. The few times they've had an actual, proper, screaming-and-shouting fight, he's coped with that alright – mostly because Robb tends to be just as in the wrong as him those times, and so eventually they wind up talking things through and compromising and understanding each other better and all that shit.

But when Robb's just concerned and worried about him and doesn't want to see him get hurt, Theon doesn't know how to cope with that. It makes him feel like a guilty child. The old 'I'm not angry, I'm just disappointed' trick; it gets him every time.

Theon groans, nuzzling against Robb's shoulder. Well, at least Robb's too soft-hearted to make him sleep on the couch. He gets a cuddle before he gets told off.

Robb groans in return.

Theon stops at that. As he slowly regains more of his senses, he realises that Robb is warm, really warm, he's boiling up. He's hot and sweaty all over, and as Theon curls into his back, he winces. God, is Robb coming down with something? He hopes not. Robb's one of those people who hates admitting it when he's sick, doesn't want to let anybody down, and so he just carries on as usual even when he's on the edge of complete collapse, which only ever makes things worse and leaves it up to Theon to take care of him. Idiot.

Wait, no.

He finally notices the sound of Robb breathing – panting, really; trying to be quiet about it but not succeeding. Theon's head is still throbbing, but he's too curious to resist. He cracks one eye open a sliver and takes a peek over Robb's shoulder.

Sure enough, beneath the covers there's a hand, bunched up right over Robb's groin and moving back and forth quickly, Robb trying not to moan and squirm too obviously. Theon grins over his shoulder. Really, he should have thought of that sooner. _Dirty boy,_ he thinks, his headache for a moment alleviated by his brain being filled with this new information. Blood starts rushing south to his dick.

Possibly the the proper good boyfriend thing to do here would be to stop pretending to be asleep, and offer to take over. But Theon hesitates. Maybe it's just the lingering hangover-induced laziness, but no, he thinks it's a bit of curiosity as well. Robb's always so eager to please in bed. One way or another, he cares so very, very much about what Theon wants (even when what Theon wants is to be pinned to the bed and treated like what he wants doesn't matter at all. It's a bit complicated, that). And Theon is quite grateful, most of the time, but he can't help but wonder – what is it like, when Robb doesn't have to worry about pleasing anyone but himself?

He bites his lip, still staring over Robb's shoulder, although he can't bloody see a thing beneath the sheets. Theon wonders if there's any way he could push them aside without giving up the fact he's awake, but he doesn't think so. He can still hear though, Robb's shuddering breath as a little wave of pleasure crashes over him, hips bucking forward into his own hand. Theon, as subtly as he can, shifts forward, pressing his own rapidly hardening cock up against Robb's arse.

Robb pauses. Theon feels him tremble, and he's sure that Robb wants, badly, to rub back against him, to get a little more. But he still thinks Theon's asleep, wouldn't want to take advantage, and for whatever reason isn't willing to just wake him up. Robb moans softly as Theon lets his cock slide along the cleft of his arse, but still doesn't move at all.

Theon moves back, and sure enough, Robb quickly gets back to it, the sheets shaking with the force of how hard he's stroking his cock. The moaning doesn't stop though, and so Robb turns and buries his face in the pillow to keep it down.

Theon's own cock is fully hard now, and protests vigorously being moved away from the warm comfort of Robb's arse. It insists that they should forget this whole watching thing, roll Robb over and fuck him until he screams. _Patience,_ Theon tells it. _We can fuck him proper for round two. I just want to see how this plays out first._

He ignores the fact his head hurts too much for him to give Robb much of a fuck at all.

The sheets are all hot and sweaty and Robb is now writhing on the bed, his back, broad and white-skinned and littered with freckles, exposed to Theon's eyesight. He wants to kiss it. He can probably get away with doing that in his sleep, so he does, shuffling forward again and pressing his lips softly to Robb's shoulder.

Robb whines into the pillow, and at this point he can hardly help moving against Theon's cock, his body wild and untamed. Theon lets out a sudden moan at the friction against him, but luckily, Robb's too far gone to notice. “ _Theon_ ,” he gasps, and then he stops, a low whine slipping out from his mouth. _He's coming_ , Theon thinks, and grins ridiculously. Maybe it's a bit silly, but he can't help but be pleased that even when Robb is tossing himself off and does not know Theon is watching, he is still thinking of him. Robb trembles and moans through a slow, protracted orgasm, and Theon's cock twitches in time with his noises, loving how much Robb is loving it.

Eventually Robb starts to come down, sighing as he starts to wipe his hand beneath the sheets. It's then Theon finally opens his eyes properly, even if he has to force himself to keep them open in the face of the sun coming through the window, and he crooks his head back over Robb's shoulder. “You know, you could have woken me up for that,” he says, and presses a chaste kiss to Robb's shoulder. “What's the point of living with your boyfriend if you can't get him to help out with the important things?”

Robb freezes, and then pulls away, turning over so he can glare at Theon. “How long have you been awake?” he asks, affronted.

Theon shrugs. “A little while,” he smirks. He knows he shouldn't be so smug when he was already in trouble today to start with, but he can't help it. It's in his nature.

Robb glares at him harder. “What, and you were too lazy to lend a hand?”

“Nah. Well, sort of. Too hungover, really.” Robb rolls his eyes at that, and Theon winces. Okay, maybe he should be serious now. It doesn't come easy to him, but he'll try. “But really... I don't know. I like seeing you like that. You're always trying so hard to please me... sometimes I wanna see you please yourself.”

Robb meets Theon's eye again, and then looks away, blushing furiously. Theon takes that as a mark of success. “It didn't feel like you were getting nothing out of it,” Robb mumbles, reminding Theon that he's still hard beneath the covers and his own cock could do with a little love itself now.

“...What am I, a fucking saint?” Theon asks, and Robb laughs at that. “Honestly, I thought you would just wake me up when you felt that.”

Robb blushes deeper. “Well, normally I would have done, but – I figured you need your rest.” A pause. “Especially with how much I'm going to shout at you later.”

Theon pulls a face. “I'm still in trouble, huh?”

“Mm-hmm.”

Theon sighs, and then he has a great idea. He grins. “Don't think I could apologise ahead of time, then?” he asks, and he reaches beneath the sheets, grabbing Robb's soiled hand and pulling it up to his mouth. Slowly, obscenely, he licks up the come dripping down Robb's fingers, looking his boyfriend in the eye all the while.

Robb says nothing, but his eyes go wide, and Theon's sure his cock is twitching beneath the covers. While he's distracted, Theon takes advantage to roll Robb on his back, tossing the blankets aside so he can get a proper look at his spent cock – the whole area is a mess, really, come all over Robb's groin and thighs, but Theon doesn't mind. He can clean it up. Robb's always on at him about how he ought to do more housework.

There's a gasp, and Robb's cock sure enough does twitch, hard, as Theon starts to lower his head toward it. Gently, he runs his tongue along Robb's inner thigh, tasting the salt fluid.

Then, something fucking _stabs_ his brain.

“Argh!” Theon cries out, clutching his head with both hands and collapsing in Robb's lap. Come gets in his hair. _Brilliant._

Robb pauses, then laughs, which makes Theon pout and elbow him in the thigh. _Git._ Very gently, Robb pushes him aside. “Alright, hang on, I'll get you some water and painkillers first. The sex will be better if you're not writhing in _pain_.”

Theon groans as he lands on the sheets, curling up on his side, still clutching his head. “Thanks babe,” he murmurs pathetically as Robb gets up, leaving him alone on the sweaty sheets.

Still, if he has to be in trouble and hungover after a night out, this is not the worst way to be so.

 


End file.
